


A Long Awaited Graduation

by reminiscence



Category: Clannad
Genre: Freeverse poetry, Gen, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: It took her two years longer, but still...





	

It took her two years more  
but she really wanted that  
certificate in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a1 - haiku (three lined poem)


End file.
